


the pocky game

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, The Pocky Game, speed runs this fic for pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Tetsuya challenges Noboru to the Pocky Game.
Relationships: Kodou Noboru/Kurodake Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the pocky game

Tetsuya holds up a box of pocky, shaking it and making the chocolate-covered sticks rattle inside. He wears a huge grin with his eyes set on Noboru after having posed the question of playing a game with him.

Noboru gulps and his eyes glance between the boy and the box. He takes in a breath and crosses his arms while leaning back into his chair. He wanted to keep a cool appearance even after being asked to play that damn game with him.

"You want to play the pocky game with me? You should just save them for yourself."

"But I want to play it with you," Tetsuya is quick to respond. "Besides its free pocky, yo. How can you say no to that?"

Noboru holds back a sigh. He thinks of so many other excuses to get him out of this mess, but they all get stuck in his throat. He takes another glance at the excited dancer who is already opening the box in his hand as if he knows what Noboru's answer is going to be.

"I guess one game shouldn't hurt…"

"Woo!"

Tetsuya is quick to pull up a chair beside him. The seats are placed perfectly beside each other, leaving no space in between. He hums a tune as he picks out, what he deems to be, the perfect stick to play with. It's not cracked or chipped, but fully intact. Satisfied, he puts one end into his mouth and holds out the chocolate-covered side to Noboru.

If he wanted to turn away, now would be his only chance. It would be such a cowardly move though and he can't stand thinking about it. He tells himself that he can do this, he can win this dumb game. After a few moments pass, he bites down on his end, the chocolate already tempting him to continue biting before the game even begins.

"Ready?" Tetsuya asks through his teeth.

"Yeah."

The dancer doesn't waste any time. He takes a bite, as if eager to reach his side of the chocolate. Seeing his determination catches Noboru off guard. He blinks and he takes a moment to recover before taking his own bite.

Keeping his eyes focused on Tetsuya was probably the worst thing he could do. They're so close, closer than they've ever been before. He could feel Tetsuya's knee bump into him and if he went any closer, their arms would brush against each other. But it was his lips that were getting dangerously close to his. With every bite taken, they were one step closer to meeting. And just the thought of it was making Noboru's cheeks heat up.

Focusing on the game was hard. He tells himself not to give up, don't turn away from him and keep biting. Tetsuya would definitely be the one to chicken out here…even if he showed no sign of it. Was he really the only one thinking too much about this? Didn't Tetsuya know what could happen if neither one of them pulled away?

He gulps down a chocolate piece, taking smaller bites than he would like to. Another few bites and they'd have to turn their heads so their noses don't crash into each other.

An encouraging mantra is played in his head. He'd beat Tetsuya before their lips met! But that was easier said than done. They were so close now, just a couple more bites and-

Crack.

The stick is broken as Noboru pulls back. He's quick to raise a hand to cover his flushed face. He's glad no one is around to see him like this.

"I win!" Tetsuya shouts after taking in the stick's remainder. He jumps to his feet, punching the air in celebration.

"Wait!" Noboru shouts, causing Tetsuya to freeze in place. "I want a rematch!"

The challenge came out before he realized what he was asking. If he could barely manage the last game, how could he handle another? Maybe this time he could focus on something else. The stick itself or…anything that wasn't Tetsuya.

"Okay!"

The boy plops right back down in his seat. He does the same as the last game. Pulling out a stick and putting the side that wasn't covered in chocolate into his mouth. When Noboru bites down on his end, his eyes light up with determination. This time, he would win.

With each bite taken, he feels his heart racing faster. The closer they get to finishing the stick, the louder it becomes. Mentally yelling at it to quiet down is a great distraction. Until they're down to the last few bites. They're close to where the last game had ended.

Noboru takes smaller bites to prolong this struggle. He shuts his eyes, thinking that would help him win. If he couldn't see Tetsuya, he wouldn't have to worry about the kiss. Or so he thinks.

Without warning, Noboru feels a hand grab hold of his shoulder. It causes him to stop biting and open his eyes. But in that same moment, he finds Tetsuya taking a big chomp out of the stick just so their lips could meet. The hand on his shoulder was just to hold him, to ensure he wouldn't escape like last time. It's something he realizes a little too late.

His lips are surprisingly soft. He isn't sure if he can taste the chocolate from him or from the stick itself. Regardless, he's lost not just the pocky to him, but his first kiss as well.

As Tetsuya pulls back, there is a slight blush on his cheek and the biggest grin he's ever seen from him.

"I won again, yo!"

"N-No you didn't!" Noboru hates that he stutters. "If that happens then it's a draw!"

"Is it? A-Dawg said it counted as a win…"

"If neither pulls away, it's a draw." He sighs. He wasn't sure if that was better than losing. He hadn't pulled away this time, but it's not like he was given a chance to. Well, technically he had one, he could have done it any time, but he wasn't going to quit so early in the game. "Anyway." Noboru takes in a breath. "I want another rematch."

"Cool!"

Noboru is intent on winning this round. He's not going to give up until he wins. And he's sure that he will.

(He doesn't win a single round, but does come out of this game having kissed Tetsuya three times.)


End file.
